


Between Us

by electricheart



Series: prompts: 101 kisses [4]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt - chill</p>
    </blockquote>





	Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - chill

"It's freezing Shuuji," Jin complains, rubbing his hands over his arms to create as much friction as possible.

Miwa wraps his muffler tighter around his neck. "That's your fault for walking around with just a thin t-shirt and a jacket." _It is cold_ , Miwa thinks, and he'd much rather be somewhere else, with _anyone_ else, than alone with Jin of all people. "You could at least button it up." 

"But then I'd feel all stuffy."

"Then kindly freeze to death."

Jin throws his hand at his heart dramatically, gasping at Miwa. "That's too cruel Shuuji!"

Miwa glares at him before turning away, he wonders if he did something wrong lately for fate to have him stuck with Jin.


End file.
